Where Our Demons Hide
by SweeneyGirl310593
Summary: A tragedy rocks the Avengers to their core. But who is to blame? Sequel to To Fetch You Out of the Cold and featuring my OC from that story. Rated for dark, HYDRA-related themes. Please read and review :)
1. A Blast From the Past

_The sniper stood on the roof, surveying the city. Her current position afforded her a perfect view of the chaos unfolding below. She checked the dart gun in her lap for the hundredth time, never needing to take her eyes off the spectacle before her. She honestly thought she could quite literally build a weapon in her sleep. This is what she had been trained to do since her earliest youth._

 _A voice came through the earpiece she was wearing. "Are you in position?"_

 _"Yes, Father. Awaiting my cue."_

 _"Good girl. Our cause is lucky to have you, my child. Once this mission is over, I will be restored and we can return it to glory."_

 _The pride and anticipation in the tinny voice made the sniper smile broadly. "I live for nothing else."_

"Sam, watch your right!" Steve Rogers shouted from below his friend. The freeway he was sprinting over was peppered with holes and various discarded weapons.

"Thanks, Steve!" Sam Wilson banked left to avoid the bullets being aimed at him from what remained of the invaders. At least he assumed the glowing pellets being shot at him were bullets and not some tagging device that would whisk you off to another dimension or something. Aliens. It was times like these, Sam almost wished he was still in the Air Force. At least you knew what you were up against over Afghanistan. Still, most of the threat had subsided now. Only a few stragglers remained and Sam felt sure he could take care of them.

"Bucky, you and Nat neutralised the helicarrier, yet?" Somehow, the Nexau as they called themselves were able to hack into and disable the aircraft's guidance systems, meaning it was about to bury itself in the middle of Chicago, taking a few skyscrapers and all hands with it. Or at least it had been before Vision had airlifted the two former assassins onto the bridge to take manual control.

"Already done and heading back your way, Steve. She's stable in the air. You done the evac on that office block yet?" Bucky's voice crackled over the radio.

"On my way. Mayday, I'll need an assist. Injuries likely. Tony reported fifteen life signs."

"Look behind ya, Cap!" Nineteen year old Brianna "Mayday" Netherwood was running full pelt behind Steve. The wings that Tony had designed her folded back into her navy stealth suit and a grin spread over her face. Steve couldn't help but smile. He knew how much she relished this, being on the team. "Okay, what are we looking at, Steve?"

Steve pointed at the smashed building.

"Oh, okay. Yep, that's gotta hurt."

The two of them set off, sprinting over the remaining tarmac.

-/-

Steve's shield made short work of the window obstructing their path. He and Brianna climbed in and immediately started looking for survivors of the blast. They shouted an enquiring 'hello?!' before several voices yelled for help. The ceiling of the floor above had mostly collapsed, leaving everyone buried under slabs of concrete. "Go on Brianna, do your thing."

She stretched her hands out with closed eyes and a frown. The lumps of masonry were elevated, held in the position they otherwise would have been in. Steve got to work. Dispensing instructions and supporting some of the less injured out of the building and on to the freeway. Brianna felt nervous. She had never used both her abilities simultaneously on such a scale before. 'First time for everything' she mused before rushing over to the worst affected, dropping to her knees and holding her hands above their injuries.

She looked into the crying face of the boy who's mother she was currently treating. He couldn't be more than five years old. "Don't worry, your mom's gonna be just fine" she said with a tight smile. She could feel her strength waning. There was no way she'd be able to carry the woman like this. Unfortunately, her ability did not instantly restore consciousness to any casualties she dealt with. 'Come on Steve!' She thought urgently, feeling the absence of Wanda from this mission and wishing that the Mutant X gene had given her telepathy.

As it happened, she didn't need it. "We ready to go?" asked the Captain from above her.

She nodded "take her. I'll be last out. Make sure doesn't collapse." Brianna was really struggling now.

Steve gently lifted the woman and ran with her out of the window they had entered by. "Come on kiddo!" Brianna picked up the child and followed suit. As soon as she was out in the sunlight, she released her telekinetic hold on the ceiling. An almighty, low pitched crash rang out across the freeway along with a cloud of dust. Brianna dropped into a crouch, folding herself around the boy she was carrying to wait out the worst. He caught sight of his mother, now coming round, and squirmed. Brianna conceded and watched in great relief as he jumped into her waiting arms. The group of miraculously unharmed civilians dispersed but not before giving many thanks to Captain America and Mayday.

"You doing ok?" Steve asked.

Brianna realised she was panting. She blew out an sigh and shook her head "Yeah, sure. Where to next?"

"Rendezvous with Bucky and Natasha. Then we can assist the fire crews. You up to any more healing?"

She tilted her head "I'll manage".

Steve looked to the sky "look's like our lift's here. Let's go!" He yelled above the rotors of the chopper about to land further down the freeway.

No more than four paces into their jog towards the aircraft, Brianna felt a sharp pain in her calf. She dropped to her knees, examining the limb. A tiny puncture mark in her suit was all that was visible. She felt her heart start to race. There was no way such a small wound would cause such pain. She could barely move her leg. The sensation was horribly familiar. During her time as a HYDRA captive, years ago, they had given her drugs to paralyse her leg muscles when they took her out of her cell for attempted conditioning. She clenched her teeth against the panic rising in her gut. 'Get a grip! You're not fifteen any more. Get your head back in the mission!' she told herself. She hadn't had a flashback in nearly a year now. Of all times for HYDRA to rear one of its ugly heads...

The tarmac in front of her began to blur as though through heat haze. She felt the warm, bumpy texture change beneath her hands, becoming cold and smooth. The world closed in around her. 'The lab' she realised 'nononononono'. She had thrown herself away from the chair and knelt on the floor. Any second now they would be dragging her to her feet.

Suddenly an arm was on her shoulder, pulling her back. A voice was saying something, urgently. She turned to face the source of the voice and saw the face of Lynch. "Lynch?! No! You're dead! You're dead! You can't!"

"Brianna, calm down, it's me!" the image blurred.

"No! You won't take me!" Using all the strength her abilities gave her, she flung Lynch away from her. He fell through a gap in the freeway to the next level. That wouldn't be enough. She had to kill him. Stop him hurting anyone else. Her eyes fixed on a discarded gun to her left and she seized it, running through the gap even as two HYDRA agents started to follow her.

-/-

Steve grunted. Whatever he had been expecting wasn't that. Brianna had been chatting normally, following after him. Then she had collapsed with a cry of pain, staring at her leg. He had doubled back, feeling concern. Maybe they had pushed the kid too far today. After all, she was still very much a rookie.

His concern only grew when she began staring at the floor and muttering. This wasn't simple fatigue. "Brianna?". Her breathing grew more laboured and she gave a cry with each exhale. He placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, drawing her back from wherever she was. He had a pretty good idea of the place. "Brianna, we've got to go. Come on!"

Then she had looked directly at him. It was clear it wasn't him she saw. Her hysterical ravings about Lynch told him something was very wrong. He hadn't been able to reach her. Then she flung him. He was totally unprepared for her telekinetic blow and he rolled onto the next level, suddenly in shadows. His momentum carried him into one of the pillars. An explosion of pain down his left hand side as his ribs cracked caused him to yell.

Brianna hadn't stopped heading his way. With a jolt, Steve realised she was carrying a gun. Bucky was running behind her. "Brianna, stop it now!" he was yelling.

"She thinks I'm Lynch, Buck!" Steve told his friend. Bucky cursed colourfully. The HYDRA agent had been killed by his cellmate in prison nearly two years ago. Apparently people who kidnapped teenagers to brainwash were not particularly highly thought of even on the inside.

Brianna jumped down, out of the reach of the protective tackle that Bucky had attempted. She marched towards Steve, purpose and tears burning in her dark eyes.

"Brianna, try to think, kid" Steve said gently "I'm not gonna hurt you." He lowered the shield and spread his hands.

"You always do!"

"Brianna..."

"Shut up!" Her hand shook as she raised the gun. Everything seemed to freeze. Bucky slowed his pace. Then a distant explosion rocked the walkway, jolting Brianna into motion. She pointed the gun at Steve's torso, firing three bullets that hit their mark. He was thrown back into the pillar with a sickening wet slap. He hit the floor, utterly still, leaving a bloody mark where his back had impacted against the concrete. At the same time, Brianna's entire body stiffened as though she were suffering an electric shock and she too collapsed.

-/-

"STEVE!" Pure horror coursed through Bucky. Steve was...he was... 'No, please, God, no!' he pleaded as he ran, faster than he could remember running in his life, towards his fallen friend. He hit the ground next to him, barely feeling the protests of his knees.

A scarlet stain was spreading across the uniform. The star over Steve's chest darkened but it continued to rise and fall with convulsive shudders. Bucky looked at the pallor of Steve's face, the bullet wounds and the rapidly growing stain on the tarmac with dread. "Steve, stay with me!" he ordered him, sounding nearly as scared as he actually felt.

"Buck?" Steve rasped.

"Yeah, I'm with ya, Stevie. Just..." Bucky looked around. Natasha was running towards them, green eyes wide. Thank the stars for Nat.

"Nat, get Brianna on the 'copter. Steve's hit."

Natasha didn't need telling twice. She changed course to grab Brianna who was blinking away her episode with confusion."Whaa? What happened. Tasha?" She began before looking straight at Bucky and the prone Steve. Realisation flooded her face. She knew what she'd done. She started screaming in Natasha's arms "I killed him, haven't I? What the hell did I do?!"

"Wait! Brianna, your healing!" Bucky poured all the urgency in the world into that statement. Brianna ran over and knelt next to Steve. She held her hands over his wounded chest. "Come on, come on. Work!" She yelled at herself. She shook with exhaustion and emotion. "I...I can't do it."

"Yes you can." 'You have to.' Bucky fixed his gaze directly on her face, trying to will more energy into her depleted resources.

Suddenly the colour drained from the girl's face. She fainted, utterly spent. "Nat, get her out!" Bucky instructed, shutting the fear out of his mind. Natasha threw her over her shoulder without hesitation, heading towards the freeway ramp.

Bucky immediately radioed in "Tony!"

"Hey I was wondering when..."

"Just shut up and listen for once! Steve's down!" Bucky's voice wavered slightly.

"Wait, what? What happened?"

"We don't have time, Tony. Steve's bleeding out here! He...got shot."

"Sending assistance" Tony's tone showed his appreciation of the gravity of the situation.

"No time. I'll carry him! Make sure the hospital's ready! You know his blood type."

"Yeah" Tony sounded shaken.

"Okay, Stevie, time to move!" Bucky slid his left arm under the unconscious Steve and brought him to a stand that looked like some ghastly impersonation of life. Steve's head rested on Bucky's shoulder limply. Bucky could still feel a heartbeat against his shoulder. "Come on, pal. I'm getting you out of this. Just, for God's sake Stevie, stay with me!" murmured Bucky as he half carried, half dragged him across the stretch of tarmac, leaving a thin trail of Steve's blood as they went. Reverse their positions and they could be back in Siberia. Bucky minus an arm and a considerable amount of blood, Steve not much better off but still letting Bucky lean on him. Steve had left his shield behind then too. 'Worry about that later. Protect Steve. Save Steve. Make sure he's okay.' That had been Bucky's oldest mission and he was damned if he was going to fail now.


	2. To the End of the Line

After nearly 20 torturous minutes, the chopper finally touched down on the helipad on the roof of Mother Mary Hospital. Bucky had spent the entire journey with two fingers pressed to the side of Steve's neck. Even with serum-enhanced strength, his vitals were dropping at an alarming rate. A gurney surrounded by a swarm of windswept paramedics was being wheeled round the back of their craft. Bucky found Steve being taken out of his hands. He had to hand it to the medics. If they were remotely phased by the fact that Captain America was their patient, they did a heroic job of not showing it. On a calm and collected count of three, Steve was lifted from the floor of the helicopter onto the gurney. Brianna, who had been staring into space for the last quarter of an hour, was lead gently from the helicopter by Nat, to be checked over downstairs. Bucky's mind was still reeling from the girl's part in Steve's current condition. 'Don't think about that. Concentrate Soldier! They're asking you what happened!'.

Bucky gave them the gist, keeping the gunwoman anonymous. He kept one hand on the gurney as the elevator carried them infuriatingly slowly down to the ER. As soon as the doors opened, they took off, the overhead lights burring into one blinding strip. Bucky could vaguely hear the instructions being shouted by the medics. It didn't sound good.

They were wheeled into a room adjoining an OT while the medical staff swiftly scrubbed up. Steve stirred. "Bucky, you there?" he mumbled.

"Where else'm I gonna be? Now shush and let the doctors take care of ya, okay?"

"The end of the line..."

"Yeah, pal. I'm with ya."

"Think this might be..." Steve winced "Buck, you be okay."

Bucky's blood froze as he registered what Steve was trying to say. He was bidding him goodbye. 'Don't you dare!' Steve had lost consciousness again and was suddenly whisked away from Bucky who had to fight the impulse to sprint after him. A nurse approached him primly "Sir, you're going to have to wait here."

Bucky nodded, approaching the glass wall that afforded him a view of Steve's treatment. The medics were clearly highly competent, cutting through clothing, attaching IV lines and vitals monitors and administering sedative in seconds. As Bucky watched the syringe deliver the drugs to his friend's system he began to feel calmer.

Then without warning, a muffled alarm sounded. With enhanced hearing, Bucky caught the word 'v-fib'. Defibrillator strips were spread on Steve's chest.

"Clear!" A woman called, pressing the machine on to the pads. Steve's back arched and stiffened. Bucky slammed both fists against the glass, staring at the vitals monitor. No response.

"Clear" was called ten more times. Ten more horrible spasms before Steve's strong heart finally gave out. The medics abandoned the defibrillator and started compressions while adrenaline was prepared. 'Come on, come on' Bucky thought. The drugs did nothing. The medical staff exchanged harsh words and glances and Bucky realised with horror that they were stopping. The doctor in charge glanced at his watch and the time was recorded. They had given up. The nurse that had spoken earlier glanced at him through the window sorrowfully and made to leave the room to come to him.

"What are you doing?" Bucky yelled at her "you're just gonna give up?! Don't you know who that is?!"

"I'm very sorry Sergeant. He's too far gone."

"No. He would never give up on you! Go back in there and tell them..."

"I'm sorry" the woman said with feeling "Captain Rogers is gone. I have to tell you to wait outside. We will come and get you all to say your goodbyes."

And with that, Bucky found himself ushered out of the room. He felt himself almost floating down the corridor. This wasn't real. Steve wasn't...he was having a nightmare. His heart rate was climbing through the roof. Steve was...he was...

"Arrrrghhhhh!" Bucky cried out, putting his metal fist through a vending machine next to him. The floor was suddenly covered in glass and candy bars. People sent him nervous glances. He turned to the neighbouring machine with destructive intent. With superhuman effort Bucky forced himself to stop.

"Hey! What the hell's going on?" Tony Stark had arrived and was walking down the corridor, presumably to stop him breaking every pane of glass in sight.

"He's gone." Bucky was surprised by the flatness of his own tone.

"What do you mean?" Tony looked like he knew damn well what he meant but Bucky understood. Denial is the first stage of grief.

"Steve's dead."

-/-

When Brianna came to she found herself surrounded by her fellow Avengers. "How did those vultures get hold of the story so quick?" Clint was demanding from a plastic chair, ashen face turned towards the television screen. Brianna followed his gaze. The sound was muted but the headline emblazoned on the bottom of the screen, accompanied by an ariel image of the hospital and a photo of Captain America made the point quite adequately.

"Death of an icon! Captain America shot down!"

"No..." Brianna asked "it's not true is it?"

Every face in the room turned to her. Natasha, nodded wordlessly.

Brianna curled into a ball, sobbing. She distantly felt Clint's arm around her shoulders but most of her mind was occupied with one thought; 'I killed Captain America. I killed Steve.'

Bucky and Tony entered the room and Brianna looked at them with horror "Bucky". She could think of nothing else to say but his name. Tony rounded on her.

"What the ever-loving hell happened out there?!" Tony demanded of her. She tried to speak but no words would come.

"Back off, Tony, she's in shock!" Natasha told him angrily.

"Yeah, she's not the only one! The whole goddamn world is in shock! I'd just like an explanation of why one of us decided to shoot Steven Rogers dead!"

"Keep your voice down!" Bucky snapped "say that in front of the medics and she gets arrested!"

"Maybe she should be!" The words were like a punch to Brianna's gut.

"She wasn't in control! There's...something else at play here. That thing they dug out of her leg..."

"Sent it off for analysis. See if the old voodoo defence checks out."

Brianna shrank back against the headboard of the bed, looking at Tony with a heartbreaking mixture of terror and guilt. Bucky pushed his weight against Tony, driving him into the wall "She is NOT the one we should be goin' after Tony so back the hell off."

"You're telling me to back off? I'm the one being pinned down by over 200 pounds of Winter Soldier."

"You really wanna test me, Stark?"

"Please, stop! Just stop it!" yelled Brianna before dissolving into tears again. Bucky released his hold on Tony, sparing him one last glare before sitting next to Brianna.

"Brianna, look at me."

"I can't" she whispered. She dreaded what she might find in that face.

"Mayday, Listen! We need you to give us an explanation. We need to find the people that messed with your head. Tell us all you know." Bucky's voice hardened slightly.

Brianna took a deep breath, and followed the order.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...


End file.
